marvel_dc_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson Attributes Height: 6 ft 2 in Weight: 210 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair: None (Unless a scalp covered in tumors count) ALL GADGETS/POWERS/ABILITIES AVAILABLE TO USE Thrower: Kunai Explosive: Sticky Bomb / Grenades / C4 Grapple: Electric: (Like the Shock Gloves or R.E.C.) Special Vision: Counter: Glide: Flight: Fire: Ice: Controlled Thrower: Stunner: Quick Escape Method: Teleport Belt Hacking Device: Melee Weapon: Sledgehammer Fire Arm/Gun: Twin Silenced Pistols / Twin SMG's / Combat Shotgun / Sniper Rifle Blade Weapon: Twin Katana's / Carbonadium Sword Shield/Defensive Item: Zipline: Rope/Lasso/Etc: Specialized Traps: Camera Drones: Fast Travel: Voice Changer/Mimic: Lazer: SPECIAL CHARACTERISTICS * Healing Factor LEVEL 10: Full Regeneration: Capable of complete regeneration from a single cell at a rapid rate. * Psychosis * Mutant ALTERNATE COSTUMES SPOILER ALERT IN-COMICS CANON POWERS/ABILITIES & SUCH TO TAKE ACCOUNT OF Powers Abilities Paraphernalia SPECIFIC GAME-PLAY MISC. THINGS SPECIAL INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS Aquaman * DEADPOOL: Nah, too easy. Bane * DEADPOOL: Hey, El Roid-Rage! What are you lookin' at? * BANE: You should shut your mouth, before I shut it for you. * DEADPOOL: I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that? Did you say (Imitating Tom Hardy's muffled Bane voice) 'I was born in the darkness, molded by it'... * BANE: I will break your body, and then your mind! * DEADPOOL: (Normal voice) Sorry ese, but I'll walk it off real quick, and as for the mind... well you're a little late trying to break that. Batman * (If Deadpool approaches Batman) ** BATMAN: You're not Slade... ** DEADPOOL: And you're not nearly as cool as everyone said you were. * (If Batman approaches Deadpool) ** BATMAN: (Looks up and see's Deadpool perched like a gargoyle, covering himself with a blanket like a cape, and wearing cardboard triangles like Batman's ears) I just... (Sighs and walks away) I can't deal with this right now... ** DEADPOOL: (Panicked running after him, flailing an issue of Detective Comics 27 in a panic) Wait! I just wanted an autograph real quick! Comedian * DEADPOOL: (Fast speaking, overly-excited anime type tone) Another nihilistic, grizzled soldier type who's resorted to the fact that nothing matters and that the only way to get through life is to realize that all of it is just one big joke?! (Long pause) Did we just become best friends?! * COMEDIAN: (Sighs) Why must the only people who get it be completely fucking nuts? Killgrave * (Normally) ** DEADPOOL: (In horrible cockney accent) 'Ello, me violet chap! How's the gloomy weather out by the queen? ** KILLGRAVE: Will you please shut up? ** DEADPOOL: (Still with accent) No can do, my grape-skinned pal! You'd have to stitch up me lips for that! ** KILLGRAVE: Wait, why aren't you obeying?! ** DEADPOOL: (Normal voice) Sorry chap, but your silver tongue ain't workin' on me. I've got too many voices up here already! * (When wearing Jessica Jones Costume) ** DEADPOOL: Hey, you remind me of that dude from that Brittish show, the doctor something or other. ** KILLGRAVE: Who? ** DEADPOOL: Yeah, that one! ** KILLGRAVE: What?! ** DEADPOOL: What? ** KILLGRAVE: None of this makes any sense! Poison Ivy : (Boasting not only his Green Thumb but also his 'Green Fingers', while Ivy comments on how she didn't even activate her Pheromones) Raven : (Asking if her being part of the Teen Titans means that she's underage) Red Hood * DEADPOOL: Hey, I thought that I was supposed to be the only violent anti-hero with a red mask that gets to use guns! * RED HOOD: (While reloading pistol) Do you ever shut up? * DEADPOOL: I dunno, maybe a crowbar to my jar could do the job though, I bet. TBAL Category:Marvel Category:Level 7 Category:Character Page Category:Mutant Category:ACT II Category:Deadpool Category:CHAR: Mutant Category:CHAR: Healing Factor Category:CHAR: Psychosis Category:Psychosis Category:Healing Factor Category:Side-Mission Character Category:"Deadpool's Aquatic Olympics" Category:"Fun & Guns" Category:Deadpools Museum of Marvels' Marvels Category:Images